1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to protective covers, and particularly, to a protection cap for protecting a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices are equipped with a camera module. A protective film is applied to a camera module before the camera module is assembled to the electronic device, to protect the camera module from contamination or scratches. After assembling, the protective film is removed to allow the camera module to be used. However, the removal of the protective film may leave traces of adhesive on the camera module, which may prejudice the performance of the camera module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a protection cap for protecting a camera module, which can overcome the limitations described.